


Surprise - Non-Binary! Reader x Domhnall Gleeson

by november_ash



Series: Emotional Comfort [1]
Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader feels down, but Domhnall is coming for them.





	Surprise - Non-Binary! Reader x Domhnall Gleeson

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801188093/)

You do not feel well for a while. Your head hurts and your body just feels slain. Mentally you do not look better either. The spatial separation of Domhnall does you no good. You bite the tough and just keep trying. Your boss regularly scares you through the corridors of the huge library and you can hardly catch your breath. You love the old books, but sometimes you just do not want to come back. But whatever? Only this day and then you would be entitled to a free weekend.

Your shift is coming to an end and you are packing the remaining books together. You nod to your colleague and then leave the library. On the way home, you put on your headphones and lean your head against the window of the tram. This was fortunately almost empty, which was not surprising at this time. It was late in the evening. After about twenty minutes, you arrive at your settlement. You get out and walk up the little mountain to your house.

The cottage was inherited from your grandmother and you love it beyond measure. It was comfortably furnished, with many pictures on the walls, which were not occupied by shelves. You have a huge collection of books and they have to be housed somewhere. Between the books lying on the floor, your cat has set up a place. You got Domhnall's red-haired cat so you would not be so alone. Although you still feel alone, but not lonely. You baptized her Millicent, in memory of Domhnall's role in Star Wars. You squat in front of her and stroke her head. She begins to purr and puts her head in your hand. You smile and get up again.

You go to the bathroom, take off your clothes and step into the shower. The warm water calms your nerves and you can relax a bit. Something on your arm is burning. You look down and see one of the new scars bleed. You step out of the shower and loosely wrap a bandage around your wrist. Then you put on something comfortable and sit down on the sofa. Millicent gently lays on your lap and nudges you lovingly. You stroke her and put your head back. Slowly you feel like you fall asleep.

You run. Panic and seemingly too slow, because they are getting closer. The girls who beat you up earlier are after you. You run over an open wide area with no possible hiding places. You continue to run until you finally stand in front of a wide abyss. You stop jerking and look backwards. Your pack is catching up more and more and you can not do anything about it. Finally they catch up and stand like a wall in front of you. You swallow and have to fight with tears. "Nobody comes to save you. Do you know why? Because you are worth nothing. You're a freak. You do not deserve to live! ", They call you and you step backwards. Then another and you feel like you're sliding down in freefall. You close your eyes and smile.

You wake up and look around in panic. Millicent was not in your lap anymore and you fell aside. The small light from one corner of the living room illuminates the room gently as you stand up again. Tears are constantly streaming from your eyes and you can not calm down. Your mobile rings. It is Domhnall. "Hey. Is everything okay with you? "He asks and you sob aloud. Yet you bring out a quiet "yes." "Can you open me? I forgot my key. "You pull your eyebrows together in confusion. "You're not even around." There's a knock on your door. "I'm where I'm needed," he says softly on the phone.

You drop the phone and almost slip on the way to the door. When you finally managed to open the door, Domhnall is standing in front of it with two large suitcases. You do not hesitate to fall into his open arms. It feels so good to be in his arms again. You breathe in his scent deeply and press him firmly against you. He returns the pressure and gives you a gentle kiss on the hair. You smile and wipe the tears from your face. You both return to the house and you close the doors behind you. Domhnall leaves his suitcases carelessly in the room as he pulls you onto the couch. You lie down in your arms and close your eyes.

Domhnall strokes your loose bandage. "What did you do?" He asks softly. You put your hand over his and look him in the eye. "Pressure reduced. I was busy and you were not there. My thoughts tormented me and I could not help it. "Darling, you could have called me. You know I'm always there for you. "" I did not mean to bother you. I know how hard you work. ", you give back and lie down more comfortably. "I always make an exception for you. I love you so much, my darling. I would not bear to lose you. "You smile and sit up, then you turn to Domhnall. Lovingly, you look him in the eye. "You're the only reason I'm still alive," you confide in a low voice. Domhnall wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly. He gives you a kiss on the hair. Then he raises your face and kisses you tenderly with his soft lips on the mouth. "I really missed that," he says quietly. You're smiling. "Me too." Millicent jumps between you and meekly demanding. "I missed you, too," says Domhnall, laughing and stroking her head. You lean in and close your eyes. "Hey. Do not sleep on me. Let's go to bed. "You nod and Domhnall pulls you off the couch. Together you go to bedroom. You lie down and Domhnall lies down next to you. But not close enough for your taste. You put your arms around him and put your leg on his hip. Domhnall puts his arms around you and gives you a kiss on your forehead. 

"I love you."


End file.
